Reminiscencia
by xLady.Michaelisx
Summary: Él decidió volver para poder verlo una vez más. Sin embargo, no contaba que la persona a la que buscaba hubiera abandonado la Orden. Ahora lo único que le quedaba para recordar a esa persona era un cuaderno lleno de recuerdos... Yullen... Happy birthday, BaKanda! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D Gray-man saben que no me pertenece. Si fuera mio para su décimo aniversario les hubiera regalado un buen beso entre Kanda y Allen xD

Adevertencias: OoC, malas palabras, Yullen y una reconstrucción de los hechos -w-

Sin más, disfruten de este two-shot en honor a nuestro amargado favorito~

* * *

Reminiscencia

Capítulo 1 de 2

Caminaba sin muchas ganas por los pasillos de la nueva sede de Black Order mientras recibía miradas de gran sorpresa por varios de los buscadores, miembros de la sección científica y bastardos traídos por órdenes de El Vaticano, muchos sintiendo pena por él o simplemente pensando que era un gran idiota, miradas que simplemente decidió ignorar, no valía la pena utilizar su tiempo dándole importancia a algo tan estúpido como eso. Al encontrarse lo suficientemente alejado de todo el escándalo propio de la Orden y de sus habitantes, se detuvo y levantó sin muchos miramientos las mangas de su desgastada ropa, viendo fijamente los estigmas recién formados en sus antebrazos tras haber tomado la decisión de volver a esa maldita y corrupta organización, con el propósito de volver a ver a cierto individuo y, dicho sea, tener a Mugen en sus manos una vez más.

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver las cruces y los rastros de sangre seca. Nunca le había gustado estar manchado por culpa de su sangre, solo la suya. Ante esa visión pudo comprender que ahora la única manera de abandonar su deber de exorcista sería muriendo sin embargo, eso le era irrelevante y se atrevió a dibujar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Después de todo él había decidido volver por el mocoso con complejos de mártir.

Allen Walker.

Jamás podría pagar la deuda adquirida con ese enano, le debía algo simplemente imposible de pagar: los últimos momentos de vida de esa persona a quien buscó por tanto tiempo. Además, sabía que eso no era lo único que le debía a ese chico y lo comprobó después de ver como los únicos seres importantes en su vida, sus preciados Alma, se hundieron en aquel fango tomados de la mano, rodeados por flores de loto porque un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él, algo que hasta ahora no sabía cómo describir.

Ese niñito maldito sabía perfectamente que sería acusado de traición al utilizar el Arca sin autorización de los altos mandos y aun así lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios darles más motivos a los Comandantes para ser odiado? Esa era una pregunta a la cual todavía no le encontraba una respuesta lo suficientemente racional. El Moyashi quizás había actuado así por Alma, quizá por los sentimientos del enano hacia él, quizá por ambos o sencillamente quizá por su naturaleza de querer ser un estúpido mártir. Que Brote de habas tan imbécil, definitivamente lo hubiera golpeado si hubiese estado frente a él. No pudo evitar tronar la lengua ante ese pensamiento.

Cuando se encontró con Lenalee y Marie al decidir regresar, la chica de verdosa cabellera, tras su ataque al verlo de nuevo en La Provenza, le contó las nuevas noticias mientras Marie solo se asentía de vez en cuando. Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, preguntó por el Moyashi y la china solo atinó a permitir que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas de nuevo, Marie fue quien le comunicó que Allen, tras un ataque por parte de dos Noés, había abandonado la Orden. Y eso fue algo que jamás se hubo esperado. Un sentimiento bastante raro se apoderó de él tras asimilar lo dicho por su compañero, simplemente no se creía que ese mocoso hubiera abandonando su hogar. Tuvo que suceder algo realmente extraordinario para obligarlo a eso y definitivamente debió haber sido algo muy doloroso.

Continuó su caminata y tras un largo recorrido llegó al sitió deseado. Se adentró a éste y para su satisfacción se encontraba completamente solo y abandonado. Tal y como lo recordaba, aunque le hacía falta una sola cosa o más bien alguien. Sonrió para sí y se dedicó a contemplar el lugar, permitiéndole a su mente traer todos los recuerdos grabados dentro de esas paredes, los cuales mayoritariamente incluían la presencia del Moyashi. Tras su escudriño se percató de algo curioso, un área de la habitación se encontraba menos polvorienta que las demás. Se acercó mecánicamente a la zona y al llegar pudo divisar en una ranura de la pared algo oculto. Sin advertencia alguna ni vacilación se puso al nivel del resquicio y estiró su mano para alcanzar el objeto.

Se acomodó en el polvoso suelo y quitó al objeto la tela que le envolvía, topándose así con una especie de cuaderno de blanca cubierta. Sin analizar demasiado la situación lo abrió y se encontró con algo realmente inesperado. La libreta, esa libreta pertenecía al Moyashi y no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa ante el descubrimiento. Al parecer antes de largarse de la corrupta institución había tenido tiempo de dejar eso ahí, como si el ojigris deseará que él tuviera eso entre sus manos. Eso o él deseaba que ninguna persona de la Orden supiera de la existencia del cuaderno, conclusión obtenida tras rememorar que además del Moyashi y él nadie sabía de la existencia de la habitación, o por lo menos no la visitaban.

Ignorando completamente si la libreta era para él o no, comenzó a ojearla sin el más mínimo pudor, dándose cuenta que era un diario, otra sorpresa. Ahora estaba seguro que el objeto había sido dejado en aquel lugar para evitar ser encontrado, pues le resultaba imposible imaginar a un Moyashi dispuesto a contrale su vida. Así que dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y otro sentimiento, al cual no sabía cómo llamar, ubicó la primera página del diario y la comenzó a leer.

_Francamente no sé cómo empezar esto y tengo que apurarme, si no lo hago Link-san puede darse cuenta de mi ausencia y eso solo me traería problemas. _

_Ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a la nueva Sede, debido a la destrucción de la Torre cuando el akuma de nivel 4 apareció. Se supone que decidí realizar este recuento de lo que me ha sucedido para evitar que todos mis preciados recuerdos se pierdan cuando Neah decida apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Sé que esto puede parecer bastante tonto e infantil, pero yo no quiero que mis momentos con Mana y los miembros de la Orden queden como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, como si solamente hubieran sido un sueño o una pesadilla. En especial no quiero perder los recuerdos que tengo con Yû, entre nos así llamaré a Kanda aquí porque me gusta cómo suena, total, él no puede prohibirme escribir su sombre en esta cosa que estoy empezando. No sé por qué detesta hasta la médula que lo llamen así, aunque nunca se lo he preguntado y si lo hago, dudo mucho que quiera responderme…_

–Moyashi –no pudo evitar susurrar el mote del propietario del objeto entre sus manos. No había medido las consecuencias que le traería el leer algo tan privado como un diario, y más si era de ese mocoso que le había obligado a regresar a la Orden a pesar de haber obtenido su libertad

…_bueno, estaba en que no quiero olvidar a Yû, aunque siempre me trate tan mal a pesar de estar en una relación o algo parecido. Y no es de extrañarse pues no establecimos claramente cuáles eran nuestras intenciones y sentimientos desde el principio. Solo sé que después aquel primer beso las cosas ya no volvieron a ser igual; los besos se volvieron algo cotidiano, las caricias aparecieron -hasta se convirtieron en indecorosas- y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Jamás escucharé palabras lindas de él, pero muchas veces un gesto o una mirada suya son lo que necesito para continuar con esta situación pecaminosa en la que nos hemos metido y por la que ruego se prologue y no sea descubierta. _

_Sin embargo, últimamente algo raro está pasando con Yû, cada vez lo siento más distante, como si me hubiera convertido en un pasatiempo para él. Alguien a quien solamente utiliza para satisfacer sus necesidades. Me duele pensar en eso, yo sé que desde el principio haber tenido estos sentimientos hacia él fue un error y ha sido aún peor permitir que éstos florecieran. En el Arca él dijo que no podía morir hasta encontrar a aquella persona y para mi desgracia estoy seguro que yo no soy esa persona, pero no quiero pensar en eso, solo deseos plasmar mis recuerdos con él. Esto no es mi desahogo._

–¿Con qué así eran las cosas, Moyashi? –masculló, mirando con tristeza el objeto entre sus manos, sintiéndose culpable por haber tratado al ojigris de esa manera, a pesar de no haber querido que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa forma

_Supongo que los recuerdos con Mana los dejaré para después. Es que la escena del primer beso no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Sigo sin saber con certeza como es que no me despedazó con Mugen cuando lo hice, creo que en el fondo, quizá muy en el fondo, Yû también lo deseaba…_

_[…]_

…_habíamos sido mandados solamente él y yo a una misión por rumores sobre una Inocencia. Estábamos en un poblado muy pequeño de Rusia, cubierto por una gran capa de nieve. Tras una extensa investigación y plática con los lugareños y los buscadores nos dimos cuenta que realmente se trataba de una Inocencia, la cual distorsionaba los sentidos de las personas que entraban en su radio de acción de una manera bastante singular, transformando el paisaje. Parecía que eran llevadas a otra dimensión donde los árboles parecían algodones de azúcar y…_

–Serás idiota, esa Inocencia transformaba el entrono según los gustos del sujeto –no pudo esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Volvió la vista a las líneas escritas y se saltó toda la divagación del mocoso

… _Yû se había adentrado en la tormenta de nieve, como siempre él quería terminar lo más pronto posible con la misión. Le dije a los buscadores que nos acompañaban que regresaran a la posada y esperaran por nuestro regreso. Apenas hube alcanzado a BaKanda, me sentí mareado y pude apreciar que él también se desubicó un poco, al parecer estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar de la Inocencia, me preparé para activar mi brazo izquierdo por si era necesario salvar el alma de los akuma, él volteó preguntando con la mirada si me encontraba bien, asentí y continuamos avanzando, con una mayor precaución, aunque no nos sirvió de mucho porque unos tres metros después la Inocencia se activó, además había unos cuantos akumas nivel dos en el rango de acción de la Inocencia, quienes comenzaron a atacarnos en cuanto nos vieron._

_Activé la garra de mi brazo izquierdo y Yû a Mugen, en unos cuantos minutos terminamos con ellos, había sido herido, pero no era algo grave. Me acerqué a Kanda y vi que tenía una gran herida en el pecho. Ese idiota, siempre me he preguntado por qué actúa así, tan irresponsablemente, sin medir las consecuencias. Se supone que ese idiota no debe morir hasta encontrar a esa persona, ¿no? ¿Qué no piensa que si algo grave le llegará a pasar algo se rompería en mí? ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta que es tan importante para mí como lo es Mana? Bueno, como se negaba a enseñarme su herida discutimos un buen rato, como de costumbre. Después de nuestra obligada sesión de golpes comenzamos a buscar la Inocencia, pero yo me la pasaba admirando tan exquisito paisaje que no me atrevía a probar y la idea de besar a Yû pasó por mi cabeza. _

_La verdad no sé por qué pensé en eso, ese tipo nuca me había tratado bien y no tenía mis sentimientos hacia él muy claros, admitía que tenía algo pero nada más. No sé cómo lo logré, pero lo encaré, estaba bastante distraído y aproveché la oportunidad. Tomé el cuello de su saco y comencé a acercarlo a mi rostro, lentamente, mientras sentía mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, síntoma que no ha desaparecido… apresuré las cosas antes de que pudiera reaccionar y uní nuestros labios. Ese primer beso es algo que no quiero olvidar, es algo que quiero que siempre permanezca en algún lugar de mi mente, por eso ha sido de las primeras cosas que aquí escribo. Los labios de Yû eran bastante suaves, bueno lo siguen siendo, estaban bastante fríos y con un ligero sabor amargo. Algo que siempre me ha gustado._

_Para mi gran sorpresa, Yû posó uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y me acercó a él, profundizando el beso. Después comenzó a presionar mi boca con su lengua, sin mucha resistencia permití que ésta se adentrara, dejándola recorrer a su gusto mi cavidad, mientras me retorcía de placer. Intenté seguirle el ritmo no quería parecer un crío, pero francamente no pude y fracasé, era la primera vez que besaba así a alguien. Aun así me sentía demasiado bien, creo que al besarlo confirmé que sentía algo más que una extraña amistad por Kanda, y que me correspondiera así, no lo sé, alentó mis esperanzas. Cuando nos separamos porque ya me estaba quedando sin aire, intenté hablar sobre lo recién ocurrido pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si nada. Sin embargo, como escribí al inicio las cosas ya no continuaron igual, esa actuación me dolió a pesar de saber que así ha sido siempre Yû._

_Cuando regresamos de Rusia con la Inocencia, ese tipo con complejos de samurái no me habló por algunas semanas, supuse que era lo mejor pues tratar de intentar algo es un pecado y creía que Kanda como un fiel exorcista no haría semejante cosa. Grave error, como si no supiera que Yû odia esta institución con toda su alma. El punto es que después de que él regresó de una misión fue a buscarme. Estaba en el comedor y se sentó al lado mío. Yo simplemente lo miré sorprendido. Terminó de ingerir su monótona soba y esperó a que terminara, me apresuraré, llevé mi carrito de nuevo a la ventanilla y vi que Kanda me esperaba en la salida. Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarlo comenzó a caminar, entendí perfectamente que debía seguirlo, caminamos por un buen rato en un silencio algo incómodo para mí hasta que se detuvo en un pasillo que jamás había visitado._

_Sin ningún tipo de precaución Yû me apresó entre la pared y él, yo solo lo miraba atónito, no sabía qué esperar. Él me miró divertido y esbozó una de sus sonrisas socarronas, como si estuviera burlándose de mí, estaba a punto de apartarlo bruscamente no iba a permitir que se burlara de mí a pesar de que me gustara, cuando en un rápido movimiento volvió a unir nuestros labios y entonces me dejé llevar…_

–Y después te dije que serías de mi propiedad y aceptaste sin razonarlo demasiado, Moyashi… –completó la escena y dejó por unos momentos el diario a su lado. Movió su vista al techo y entonces comenzó a arrepentirse de muchas de las cosas que le hizo y dijo al albino, así como las que no dijo e hizo. Decidido a conocer más la perspectiva del ojigris que tuvo de su "relación", tomó el cuaderno de nuevo y saltó algunas páginas, solo así estaría seguro del tipo de bastardo que fue con él.

_[…]_

_¿Sabes? Ha sido un poco difícil tratar de escribir la situación entre Yû y yo. Me he dado cuenta de muchos cosas que había pasado por alto o simplemente ignoré, pero creo que esas cosas han sido bastante importantes. No es que alguna vez haya esperado mucho de Kanda, ahora puedo ver perfectamente que los primeros días de esto él era amable conmigo, claro está que a su manera, pero ahora no sé, ha cambiado bastante. Hay que ser sinceros, encontrase a un Kanda diciendo cursilerías o algo por el estilo sencillamente es imposible, eso solo me haría pensar que está gravemente enfermo porque ese no es su estilo y nunca lo será. Y a pesar de que estoy consciente de eso, Yû es mucho más rudo y bastardo que antes._

_Para mi fortuna o desventura, la verdad no estoy seguro, nuestra forma de interactuar estuvo establecida desde aquella vez que me amenazó con Mugen en la entrada de la Sede al confundirme con un akuma. Ese tipo logró ver a través de la máscara de Mana y logra sacar lo por de mí, bueno, no exactamente. Solo me hace volver a los tiempos en que me llamaba Red, trabajando en ese circo… Y yo pude entenderlo de alguna manera también, vi más allá de esa faceta de amargado antisocial que le muestra a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, lo siento tan distante ahora… _

_En fin, cuando nos mandaron a buscar a los Generales por el asunto del exorcista Kevin Yeegar, al saber que nos separaríamos por un tiempo, decidí pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Yû y supe que también él buscaba lo mismo. Entonces ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Kanda realmente me quería y eso me hizo sentir estúpidamente feliz, no lo negaré; también pude comprobar con ese suceso que realmente le importaba. Diablos, no entiendo porque me están dando ganas de llorar…_

_Como sea, siempre no las ingeniábamos para poder encontrar un espacio para nosotros (esto de nosotros suena gracioso) ya sea para discutir como siempre, permanecer en silencio mientras me acostaba en sus piernas, besarnos desesperadamente o simplemente intentar tener una plática productiva. Nunca he comprendido por qué es tan complicado hacerlo participar activamente en una conversación… En fin, llegó el momento en el que comenzaba nuestra misión y nos reunimos una última vez antes de ir en busca del general Tiedoll y Cross. Yû me abrazó de una manera tan cálida, tan protectora, tan ajena a él, que por un momento creí que todo era un sueño, pero me di cuenta de que era real cuando me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza ya que no reaccionaba. _

_Cuando me recuperé de mi pequeño episodio de conmoción fui yo ahora quien se tiró en sus brazos, éste me correspondió y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Escuchar latir su corazón siempre me ha tranquilizado. Seré sincero, nunca pensé que él pudiera transmitir tantas cosas por medio de ese tipo de contacto físico. Bueno, para continuar, me alejó un poco de él y calvó su penetrante mirada en mis ojos, esos oscuros y fríos orbes me hicieron olvidar por un segundo lo que estaría por ocurrir_

–_No se te ocurra morir en algo tan sencillo como esto, Moyashi –me dijo intentando ser neutral, aun así percibí algo de preocupación escondida entre las palabras. Me sentí estúpidamente feliz_

–_Es Allen. Y lo mismo para ti, BaKanda. Si se te ocurre morir ten por seguro que encontraré la manera para joderte en el más allá –terminé hablando con un hilo de voz. No iba a negarlo, pensar en la posibilidad de que ese idiota muriera me hizo sentir vulnerable y solamente pude esconder mi rostro en su pecho de nuevo, para evitar que las molestas lágrimas que ya escocían mi ojos se atrevieran a salir_

–_Tsk, Moyashi idiota –fue lo único que me respondió y afianzó el abrazo una vez más. No pude contener las lágrimas y comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Tras unos instantes de sollozos me separó de él y me obligó a mirarlo al rostro, de nuevo. En su mirada pude apreciar que me decía que él regresaría y que más me valía hacer lo mismo y me besó desesperadamente, no era como las otras veces donde la lujuria era la dominante en el beso. Había algo más y le correspondí de la misma manera, rogando porque esa no fuera la última vez que estuviéramos juntos._

_Tenía un muy mal presentimiento para esa misión, y no es porque tuviera que encontrar a Cross. __Bueno sí, estaba seguro que al verlo se encargaría de pasarme un bonche de facturas exorbitantes de todas partes del mundo acompañadas con cobradores de mala muerte ¡Oh maldito Cross! ¡¿por qué demonios no te encargas de tus malditas deudas tú solo?! __Supongo que ya le he quitado el aire romántico y demás a lo anterior, pero sabía que las cosas iban a salir mal. Y no me equivoqué, prácticamente morí por culpa de un Noé, perdí mi Inocencia, Anita y toda la tripulación del barco terminaron siendo víctimas de los akuma, Lenalee casi muere y entonces fui clasificado como un potencial traidor de la Orden por poder controlar un objeto que estuvo en manos de los Noés por demasiados años_

–Moyashi idiota no sabes cuánto me alegré al verte luchando contra el Conde en Edo. Agradezco enormemente que el viejo nos haya llevado a apoyar al escuadrón que buscaba al general Cross –cerró los ojos una vez más y rememoró aquel capítulo de su vida. Cuando Tiedoll les dijo que el Moyashi estaba en calidad de desaparecido y después prácticamente muerto, aunque jamás lo admitiera se encontraba devastado por la noticia. Ese enano canoso le había prometido volver, no podía simplemente rendirse. Y muy a su pesar Tiedoll pudo darse cuenta de su estado. Posó su mirada oscura de nuevo en la caligrafía del mocoso maldito

_Ah, el incidente de Edo y el del Arca… _

_No fue tan malo después de todo porque pude sincronizarme mejor con Clown Crown y le di a la Orden una nueva arma para poder continuar la batalla contra el Conde. Todo sea para derrotar al Conde. Todo sea para ayudar a los akuma y a los humanos. Todo sea por Mana. También pude encontrarme con mi estúpido maestro de nuevo y conseguí un lugar para poder estar a solas sin que nadie me moleste o interrumpa junto a Yû. Es que tener a Link-san pegado a mi lado las 24 horas ha dificultado bastante nuestra relación, no es que Link me desagrade pero con él me siento bastante sofocado. Como si lentamente me estuviera hundiendo, solo, sin alguien que me ayudara a salir, donde continuar caminando solo contribuye a mi destrucción._

_Antes de pasar a Link hay un incidente durante la batalla en el Arca que debo poner aunque duela. Cuando nos adentramos para rescatar a Lenalee y después buscar una salida, empezamos a dejar uno a uno a mis amigos. Y el primero fue Yû, ese bastardo… En el momento en que dijo que nos alcanzaría porque todavía no debía morir hasta encontrar a cierta persona, algo se rompió, a pesar de que me dedicó la misma mirada mostrada antes de separarnos, esa mirada no iba dedicada hacia mí. Sinceramente creí que se había equivocado o confundido al hablar y decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Y lo hice y lo sigo haciendo, por mi bien y para evitar peleas absurdas con Kanda que se han vuelto la orden del día. Cuando regresamos del Arca tras enterarme que yo fui el elegido por El músico para controlar esa extraña arma muchas de las cosas en mi vida comenzaron a ir en picada. Demasiadas…_

–Maldito enano masoquista, ¿qué nunca te has propuesto buscar tu maldita felicidad o ser un maldito egoísta? –apretó los la mandíbula hasta lastimarla, sin hacerla sangrar y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. No debía ser demasiado imprudente ahora que su cuerpo era prácticamente el de un ser humano común y corriente. Por lo menos hasta volverse a encontrar con el Moyashi.

_[…]_

… _no entiendo cómo es que la mudanza a la nueva Sede pudo ser tan cansada y problemática, creí saber todo lo que albergaba la otra, pero la sección científica y la oficina de Komui están llenas de sorpresas. Pasé días completos sin poder descansar como se debe o pasar tiempo de calidad con Kanda, realmente lo último se está volviendo muy difícil, especialmente por toda la atención extra que están poniendo sobre mí; no entiendo cómo es que pueden pensar que sería capaz de traicionarlos. Le debo mucho a la Orden y además tengo vínculos especiales con los miembros. Por el otro lado está mi deber de salvar a los akuma para poder justificar la muerte de Mana, por eso sería incapaz de traicionarlos. No es que yo sea alguien negativo, todo lo contrario, realmente trato de continuar caminando pero estoy comenzando a sentir que ya no puedo, toda esta situación me está afectando, muchas veces durante estos últimos días he pensado que simplemente sería mejor detenerme y quedarme observando el fluir de las cosas._

_Y es que no es para menos. La repentina desaparición de mi maestro de hace tres días (sí, desaparición. Ese hombre es un demonio que jamás morirá tan fácilmente), la noticia de que poseo las memorias de El Catorceavo, su presencia que me acompaña siempre que veo mi reflejo y saber que cuando el Noé despierte tendré que matar a las personas que más quiero y más me importan me abruman demasiado. Creo que sí usaré este relato como desahogo para evitar preocupar a los demás. Además, no sé qué postura tomarán cuando se enteran de mi condición. Aunque no pienso permitir que El Catorceavo les haga daño. _

_Lo mejor será pedirles que me maten cuando el Noé comience a aparecer. No soportaría la idea de hacerlos sufrir, no soportaría la idea de matar a Kanda con mis propias manos. Yû… A pesar de la caótica situación provocada por la mudanza ese tipo ha sabido levantarme el ánimo a su manera y sabe que escondo algo, creo que esta tarde le contaré lo de El Catorceavo y en los próximos días le pediré a Komui que lo comunique a los demás. Como sea, creo que he escrito demasiado para una sola tarde. Link ya debe de estar buscándome y además ya me duele la mano. Definitivamente me he emocionado, ni siquiera a los reportes de las misiones les pongo tanto esmero, además ya tengo hambre y Timcanpy no ha dejado de molestarme porque ya se ha aburrido…_

Decidió detener la lectura también y cerró la libreta, la acomodó sobre su regazo y volvió a dirigir su oscura mirada al techo de la habitación

–Joder, Moyashi. A pesar de que no estés aquí me sacas de quicio. Me dan tantas ganas de partirte el rostro por tu maldita actuación de siempre, de querer cargar con todo aunque te estés desmoronado por dentro. Eso es algo que siempre he odiado de ti, tu maldito complejo de mártir. Pero en parte es mi culpa, en su momento no pude leer lo que tu mirada trataba de decirme, más bien no quise hacerlo. No quería echarme encima más problemas de los que ya tenía, que patético… –soltó una risa irónica y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Después de un rato de silencio se levantó y, llevándose el diario consigo porque era lo único que le quedaba del albino en ese asqueroso lugar, salió de la abandonada habitación y se dirigió a las duchas. Necesitaba un buen baño para poder relajarse. Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo agradeciendo infinitamente, por más cruel y despiadado que sonora, que cierto pelirrojo idiota estuviera en calidad de desaparecido.

* * *

Notas de la autora~

Bueno, hola a todos, queridos lectores~

Esta ocasión les traigo una loca historia en la cual el buen Kanda se encuentra con un diario con las memorias de Moyashi-chan. Se supone que esto es por el cumpleaños de Kanda, pero a decir verdad solo estaba buscando una fecha para publicar esta historia que surgió en uno de mis tantos momentos de presión ocasionados por la escuela hace como tres meses... Porque, hay que admitirlo, no tiene nada que ver para celebrar a Kanda xD

Bueno, si quieren saber el desenlace de esta historia toda rara, con gusto la publicaré después de 5 reviews, total, ya está listo y solo hay que remasterizarlo -W-

Si hay algún lector que sigue mi otro Yullen con nombre kilométrico, estoy trabajando en el séptimo capítulo... por lo menos ya llevo la mitad, así que tranquilos xD Pronto sabrán que les pasó después de semejante zafarrancho bajo la lluvia -W-

En fin, sin más por el momento me despido~

Abrazos Virtuales~

Mabo-san -W-


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: Todos saben que D Gray-man no es mio y, desgraciadamente, jamás lo será

Advertencias: Yullen, reconstrucción de algunos hechos(?), malas palabras y mi primer intento de lemon xD

Antes que dejarlos con la lectura quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Ninoska. Linda perdón por tardarme en actualizar al haber juntado tus 5 reviews, pero mi bendita computadora me borró más de la mitad del capítulo... Solo espero que no te decepcione xD

Ahora sí, sin más, disfruten del capítulo :3

* * *

Reminiscencia

Capítulo 2 de 2

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que abandonó su libertad. Afortunadamente las miradas dedicadas a él ya no eran tan indiscretas y constantes, al parecer los habitantes de la sede recordaron la personalidad del espadachín. Se adentró a los baños de la Orden y en menos de cinco minutos ya se hallaban vacíos. Realizó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas de entrenamiento hasta quedar completamente desnudo, un baño matutino siempre resultaba revitalizador. Sin más, se adentró a las aguas termales ubicadas a unos cuantos metros de él y sintió el reconfortante calor relajar sus músculos y disminuir la tensión que había sido provocada por el entrenamiento, o por lo menos eso es lo que se decía.

Y era algo que realmente quería creer porque no admitiría que se encontraba así de tenso por el mugroso cuaderno del Moyashi, más bien por lo escrito en esas simples y llanas hojas de papel. Joder, no eran más que papel y tinta, solo eso. Pero sabía que eso era una reverenda mentira, eran los recuerdos de su dolor de cabeza y por eso mismo no se había atrevido a hojearlo de nuevo. Menuda estupidez. Rodó los ojos y bufó, enojándose consigo mismo por su actuación tan infantil. Se quedó un buen rato disfrutando del calor de las aguas y le vino de golpe su razón por la cual decidió volver. Decidido a terminar con su actuación tan tonta salió de las aguas para concluir su lectura.

Una vez hubo llegado a su habitación, se aseguró de ponerle llave a la puerta para evitar interrupciones innecesarias a pesar de saber que la única interrupción estaba en calidad de desaparecido y sonrió maliciosamente ante la visión de Lavi siendo torturado. Retomó su careta sin expresión y sin querer dejó escapar un suspiro. Chasqueó la lengua ante la acción, pues no era algo que realizaba con frecuencia. Llegó al mueble donde se encontraba guardado el mentado diario y lo tomó, dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro seguido de un chasquido. Se acomodó en su cama y dudó por algunos instantes antes de abrirlo. Una vez hecho comenzó a buscar la página donde se había quedado. La encontró sin mucha dificultad y tras dar un largo respiro retomó su lectura

_[…]_

_Ha pasado una semana desde que escribí por última vez. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente las cosas se están complicando para mí. Link-san es cada vez más asfixiante. Esos formularios realmente parecen interminables y son tan molestos… Como sea, comenzaré poniendo la reacción de Kanda al decirle lo de las memorias del Catorceavo. Fue algo que realmente no me esperaba. _

_Después de la comida le dije que quería entrenar con él y aceptó sin mayor resistencia. Una vez que llegamos al salón de entrenamiento me vi obligado a cerrar la puerta y dejar a Link-san afuera, todavía no me ha perdonado por lo que le hice, pero era inevitable. No podría hablar a gusto con Kanda con él a mi lado. Como sea, él me miró bastante sorprendido y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, con un demonio, cada vez que me mira de esa manera tan profunda… Che, no se supone que deba estar escribiendo esto. Demonios, no puedo creer que ya me pegó su usual chasquido de lengua… En fin, sin mayor ceremonia le solté que las memorias del Catorceavo estaban implantadas en mí, pero toda mi determinación se fue al carajo cuando le estaba por contar lo último que me dijo mi maestro sobre asesinar a los más importantes para mí._

_Él solo levantó una ceja y me preguntó que a donde quería llegar con eso, yo me quedé sin palabras ¿Qué demonios tiene ese japonés en la cabeza para tan solo contestarme eso? Pero bueno, lo siguiente es lo mejor de todo. Posó una de sus manos en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, como diciéndome que me tranquilizara y que todo estaría bien porque él estaba a mi lado… Y después me besó, sin más, de una manera bastante dulce. Estúpido BaKanda ¿por qué juegas con mis sentimientos de esta manera? Por instantes me haces creer que realmente te importo y después me tratas como solo tú sabes hacerlo, ah… Después del beso me separé y lo miré fijamente. Lo que le dije no lo tenía planeado, pero por alguna razón simplemente salió_

–_Kanda cuando haya algún indicio de que el Noé quiera despertar, mátame –mi voz sonaba tan segura sin embargo, no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablé_

–_Che ¿Por qué yo? –fue lo único que dijo mostrando su rostro inexpresivo, ni siquiera enojado, si no lo conociera lo suficiente diría que se encontraba consternado _

–_Porque eres la única persona a la que le puedo confiar algo como esto, porque sé que si me lo prometes cumplirás tu promesa a pesar de todo –y le dediqué una de esas sonrisas que tanto dice odiar_

–_Como quieras, Moyashi, pero quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara o juro que te daré una golpe en ese rostro maldito que tienes_

–_Gracias –no pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo, pero al verlo acercarse a mí con su mirada asesina la borré de inmediato y me preparé para iniciar una pelea, pero él solamente me abrazó, justo como en aquella ocasión cuando estuvimos en busca de los generales, y claro, las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro. Ese idiota tiene toda la razón cuando me dice niñita llorona, pero no es como si pudiera fingir, bueno por lo menos no ante él._

_Después de eso Link entró y corrió a Yû. La expresión de este último no tuvo precio. Le debo una a Link-san por eso…_

–Moyashi eres un idiota bien hecho. Darme la misión de matarte… Joder, eres demasiado pesado. En París simplemente no pude hacerlo. Sí, no pude, Mugen se desvió de tu rostro... Che, nunca creí que admitiría algo como esto. El Conejo idiota hubiera sido alguien mejor en quien confiar. No creo que pueda volver a hacer lo mismo que le hice a Alma, matar a la persona más importante para mí… _–_Terminó prácticamente en un susurro, mirando a la nada de una manera ausente. Pero se lo debía, era lo menos que podría hacer por él, después de todo lo que le hizo, además se lo prometió y su maldito orgullo no le permitiría romper una promesa. Si pudo cumplir una promesa en la cual no sabía a quién buscaba, definitivamente debía cumplir la promesa en la que los actores eran perfectamente conocidos. Sonrió de forma melancólica y continuó su lectura

_[…]_

_Hoy Kanda me ha dicho algo completamente desconcertante. Solo de recordarlo hace que me sonroje, creo que es un maldito pervertido. Bueno, lo último lo supe desde que el bastardo comenzó, bueno ambos comenzamos __a tener sexo __Con un demonio, no puedo escribir algo tan vergonzoso. Maldito pervertido, él tiene la culpa de todo, no me cabe la menor duda de que por su culpa yo haya terminado pidiendo por más. No, no, no yo no quise escribir eso, yo, yo… a quién engaño. Disfruto demasiado cuando Yû me toca, sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mis muslos y otras partes de mi cuerpo me vuelve loco. Menuda estupidez, ¿no? En fin, eso no es lo que quería escribir, yo solo quería poner que ese bastardo afeminado me dijo que mañana sería suyo y que más me valía inventarme una excusa para mantener alejado a Link-san porque no quería ningún tipo de interrupción. Me dijo que ya había esperado demasiado y que ya era mi turno de complacerlo._

_Siendo sincero, lo que me dijo Kanda me hace sentir pánico. Una cosa es tener sexo y otra muy diferente es dejar que me posea por completo. Bueno, estoy casi seguro que ha eso se refiere. Hasta donde yo sé, cuando decides entregarte a una persona es porque estás seguro que la amas y estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tus días con esa persona. Esto me da tanta risa. Estoy completamente dispuesto a entregarme a Yû, pero aun así estoy seguro de que él no siente lo mismo por mí, Yû solo quiere coger y ya. Además he leído que la primera vez duele y dudo que Kanda quiera ser considerado conmigo, sé muy bien que soy quien le ayuda a aliviar su pasión carnal, ese desgraciado me ha obligado a tantas cosas y ahora está a punto de llevarse mi virginidad –la virginidad de mi trasero. Dios, creo que yo también soy un pervertido- y es un maldito sádico. Sí, he notado que a ese bastardo le encanta hacerme sentir vergüenza mientras me toca… _

–Moyashi… _–_Dejó escapar de sus labios el mote del peliblanco con un tono de melancolía

Cerró el diario con rapidez y se levantó tan pronto como pudo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de ésta, llevándose el diario consigo. Leer lo que había escrito ese enano con cabello de enano le hizo recordar distintas emociones y sin esperarlo entre esas emociones se encontraba su lujuria, pues se pudo imaginar perfectamente los movimientos y caritas realizadas por el mocoso cuando escribió eso. Después de andar por unos instantes llegó a su destino programado. Forzó la puerta y se adentró en esa habitación que le resultaba tan familiar, a pesar de encontrarse más vacía. Inspiró profundamente y dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en sus facciones al comprobar que la habitación todavía tenía el olor de su dueño.

El Moyashi definitivamente le hubiera tachado de "maldito pervertido" al saber que estaba a punto de hacer. Buscó entre las pertenecías que aún quedaban en esa habitación porque las demás habían sido confiscadas por su supuesta traición. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces mientas buscaba y al final dio con una camisa del muchacho. La acercó a su rostro e inspiró a través de la prenda blanca que conservaba la dulce fragancia del ojigris. Sintió como el problema en su entrepierna comenzaba a convertirse en una molestia. Se acercó a la cama que alguna vez compartió con el exotista más jodidamente mártir que conocía y se desabrochó sus pantalones, antes de recostarse dejó el diario en el mueble cercano a ésta y, una vez cómodo, expuso su miembro a la intemperie de la habitación. Se estremeció un poco al sentir el frio ambiente golpear esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, colocó una de sus manos en su pene y comenzó a masturbarse mientras tanto la otra mano mantenía la camisa del Moyashi pegada a su rostro, inspirando ese aroma que siempre lo embriagó y lo hacía perder el control. Sin que él lo planeara, el recuerdo de la noche en la que hizo al Moyashi suyo lo golpeó repentinamente, provocando que su excitación aumentara. Recordar a ese enano sonrojado, gimiendo su nombre, con un rostro de placer total pidiendo por más solo logró aumentar su deseo de tener debajo de él al niñato por quien regresó.

_Flashback_

_Había citado al enano peliblanco en una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento. Estaba seguro que la hora acordada ya había pasado y chasqueó la lengua al saberse nervioso por el retraso del mocoso ese, se bofeteó mentalmente ante esa actitud desesperada. No tenía motivo alguno para sentirse nervioso, solo se iba a joder al Moyashi y ya. Tronó la lengua de nueva cuenta y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al percibir la puerta de la sala abriéndose. Abrió levemente unos de sus ojos y vio por el rabillo de éste al Moyashi acercándose con sumo cuidado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca deshizo su pose de meditación y dirigió todo el peso de su mirada a aquel canoso. Ver al Moyashi muerto de la pena le hizo sonreír de manera socarrona_

–_Pensé que no vendrías, Moyashi –cruzó los brazos y miró con sorna al ser frente suyo_

–_Cá-cállate, BaKanda. Y es ALLEN. A-L-L-E-N –desvió la mirada clavando su platina mirada en el suelo mientras el color carmesí adornaba la pálida piel del exorcista, _

–_Tsk, como si eso importara –le dio la espalda al albino y camino a la puerta del recinto. Allen lo miró con sorpresa_

–_No me digas que ya te arrepentiste –soltó bastante incrédulo_

–_Che, realmente eres un imbécil. Si nos quedamos aquí, lo más probable es que nos interrumpan. Y dudo mucho que quieras que el alemán ese te escuche gimiendo por más. Solo sígueme, Moyashi, creeme que jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta_

–_Tú…_

_El japonés salió enseguida de la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por el ojigris. Tras un recorrido de unos cuantos minutos se adentraron a una zona que el menor nunca había visto, después de algunas cuantas puertas cerradas que pasaron, Kanda se detuvo_

–_¿Pasa algo, Kanda?_

–_Aquí es Moyashi _

_Sin esperar un instante más, el espadachín abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso al enano para que entrara primero. La mirada platina del chico recorría con cuidado toda la estancia. Se notaba que por ahí no había pasado un alma en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero tras una segunda revisión notó que la parte derecha de la habitación, cerca de la columna, el espacio había sido limpiado y preparado para la ocasión. Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante dicho pensamiento_

–_BaKanda, tú…_

–_Che, no es lo que te imaginas, además este sitio lo uso para alejarme de todas las molestias de la Sede_

–_¿Eso quiere decir que estás compartiendo tu lugar secreto conmigo?_

–_Tsk, es lo más lógico si no quiero que nos interrumpan porque creeme, te espera una velada muy agitada, Moyashi –terminó hablando con un deje de burla mientras cerraba las puertas de la sala. Se acercó lentamente hacía el Moyashi y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de éste lo tomó entre sus brazos y unió sus labios en un casto beso, lo cual no duró mucho una vez que Allen le permitió la entrada a su boca. Solo la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse _

–_Moyashi esta noche definitivamente no podrás dormir –susurró en el oído del menor con una voz sensual mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo, lo que provocó en el chico un sonrojo inmediato y un respingo. Esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad ante esa actuación. Che, eso no le gustaba, esa mueca se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal, todo gracias al mocoso que tenía entre sus brazos_

–_Eres un maldito pervertido, BaKanda –le soltó mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés mientras lo miraba fríamente_

–_Che, como si no te gustara –soltó un poco el agarre y removió algunos blanquecinos cabellos del rostro del ojigris que se encontraban pegados debido al sudor_

–_Reitero, eres un pervertido… –susurró y decidió comenzar un beso, siendo ahora el peliblanco quien llevara el control sin embargo, en un instante Kanda le recordó que él sería quien siempre llevaría el control de la situación. El inglés formó una leve sonrisa aún con los labios unidos_

_El mayor profundizó el beso pegando lo más que pudo el cuerpo del menor al suyo. Le encantaba sentir el calor irradiado por ese cuerpo y, además, también estaba esa boca con un sabor tan molestamente dulce. El enano definitivamente había mejorado desde la primera vez que lo besó. Pero no conforme con eso, comenzó a descender sus besos hacía el cuello del menor, repartiendo lamidas y mordiscos de vez en cuando. El chico solo se aferraba a su espada. Sabiendo que no resistiría mucho tiempo, dirigió al enano a la zona que había preparado y lo acostó con una suavidad ajena a él. Sería un poco condescendiente con el chico, solo un poco, porque sería su primera vez y quizás, solo quizás porque le importaba._

_Sin más tiempo que perder, poseyó de nueva cuenta esos dulces y labios, volviéndose más exigente con el pasar de los segundos mientras utilizaba sus habilidosas manos para desabotonar la ahora molesta camisa característica del peliblanco. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos cumplió su cometido y deshizo el beso, separándose lentamente del sonrojado rostro del menor, apreciándolo detenidamente, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa por lo que venía. Allen solo tragó grueso ante la actuación del asiático, pero antes de permitirle continuar, soltó la enigmática cabellera de su amante_

–_Kanda quítate tu camisa rara, por favor –le soltó en un tono serio, lo que extrañó al pelinegro debido a la situación_

–_Como quieras, Moyashi –Y sí, complació al menor con tal de que lo dejara seguir en lo suyo. _

_Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar colocó su boca en el pálido pecho del ojigris, probándolo y dejando su marca de vez en cuanto, mientras su pareja solo emitía gemidos de placer que intentaban ser ahogados. Con una sonrisa maliciosa prosiguió y con su lengua rozó el pezón de Allen, acto seguido comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo, también brindaba una que otra mordida a lo que el niñito respondía con un tirón de la oscura cabellera de Kanda y con más gemido que pugnaban por ser reprimidos. Cuando terminó su trabajo con el primer pezón dejándolo completamente erecto se detuvo y dirigió sus labios a los de su amante comenzando un beso bastante demandante, pero que le era correspondido de manera satisfactoria mientras sentía las manos del otro jugar con su propia cabellera. La falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse una vez más, pero un fino hilo de saliva continuaba uniéndolos hasta que el ojinegro formuló palabra_

–_Aquí no es necesario que reprimas tus gemidos, Moyashi. Te garantizo que nadie los escuchará salvo yo –se dirigió de nueva cuenta a los labios de su presa y continuó lo interrumpido. Le encantaba que la lengua del Moyashi peleara por la dominancia en el beso y justo cuando la estaba a punto de obtener lo cortó, dirigiendo su rostro de nueva cuenta al pecho de Allen_

–_Eres un maldito pervertido y un bastardo –apenas terminó de hablar porque su espadachín ya había comenzado su labor con el pezón pendiente, lo que le obligó a buscar algo a que aferrarse. Joder, esa boca realmente sabía lo que hacía._

_Escuchar la respiración entrecortada del Moyashi acompañada de gemidos mientras recorría con su mano disponible el cuerpo bien formado de éste y con la otra continuaba brindando atención al pezón que no estaba en su boca, ya lo estaban llevando a su límite. La erección en su entrepierna comenzaba a joderle bastante, así que se apresuró en esa zona. Una vez hubo terminado, volvió a posarse en los labios del menor y aprovechó la distracción de éste para desabrochar los pantalones de Allen y comenzó a acariciar la dureza resguardada entre la ropa interior. Y ante aquel contacto el chico debajo de él no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido a pesar de estar siendo besado, lo que solo provocó una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro._

_Continuando con su labor de brindarle placer al otro, comenzó a descender lentamente, dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta llegar al vientre de su presa, quien le proporcionaba una visión demasiado exquisita: un rostro sonrojado, aquella boca semiabierta mientras gemía tímidamente aún y una respiración bastante irregular que obligaba a su cuerpo a mecerse agitadamente. En un solo movimiento despojó al menor de aquella prenda molesta y sin tiempo que perder, comenzó a masturbar el miembro completamente endurecido del chiquillo, quien ante el contacto y los hábiles movimientos de Kanda no pudo contener más aquellos vergonzosos sonidos emitidos por su boca y simplemente los dejó escapar mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la superficie preparada por su amante. El japonés esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora y continuó con su trabajando. Cuando supo que el mocoso estaba a punto de correrse, se detuvo, obteniendo un gruñido por su decisión_

–_Che, parece que no soy el único pervertido aquí, Moyashi_

–_Maldito BaKanda… _

–_No te desesperes, Moyashi. Lo mejor está por venir _

_Y la expresión en el rostro del japonés no hizo más que provocarle un escalofrío al peliblanco. Su temor aumento cuando el mayor se despojó de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dándole a Allen una visión de ensueño, que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más debido a los pensamientos tenidos, pero se olvidó de todo eso en cuanto Kanda lo obligó a separar las piernas y se colocó entre estas_

–_Ba-BaKanda ¿qué, qué demonios estás haciendo?_

–_Che, es mi turno de disfrutar, Moyashi_

_Pudo apreciar perfectamente como el menor se paralizó ante el comentario. Tsk, jodido niñito idiota. Se acercó a sus labios y los tomó sin más, logrando instantáneamente calmar la tensión del menor y no desperdició la oportunidad, pues mientras distraía al Brote de Habas con eso buscó la entrada del menor y metió su dedo índice en aquella cavidad. Ya quería cogerse al niñito, pero debía prepararlo antes, sino se ganaría un montón de reclamos por parte del chiquillo, pero sabía en el fondo que buscaba lastimarlo lo menos posible. Al instante el chico se retorció y mordió el labio inferior de su amante en señal de protesta hasta hacerlo sangrar, finalizando así el beso_

–_K-Kanda, eso duele –intentó en vano alejar al asiático de él_

–_Che, lo sé. Pero si no hago esto te dolerá más la follada enano –se limpió la sangre de la herida que ya no estaba y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro del albino_

_Allen no podía hacer más que tragarse todas las molestias traídas por ese dedo en su interior moviéndose, hasta cierto punto, con delicadeza. Era tan incómodo, vergonzoso y doloroso, pero el tacto tan suave de Kanda en su rostro logró relajarlo sin embargo, el sentimiento de tranquilidad no duró mucho pues un segundo dedo ya se había infiltrado en él cuando todavía no se había acostumbrado al primero. Soltó un leve quejido e instantáneamente se mordió el labio inferior, apretando con más fuerza la superficie en la que yacía. Ese maldito samurái bastardo… _

_Por su parte, el pelinegro al ver la respuesta del enano al introducir un segundo dedo lo obligó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Tan molesto era? El mocoso realmente se quejaba demasiado y para calmarlo decidió volver a probar esos labios y distraerlo con el hábil movimiento de su mano disponible en el pene de su amante. Insertó un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlo cuidadosamente lo que provocó que el otro se aferrara ahora a su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos, dando como resultado que su propio miembro rozara los pálidos muslos del menor, movimiento que le hizo estremecer por completo, logrando detener incluso los movimientos en el interior del chiquillo. Ya no podía esperar más, su paciencia y su cordura habían llegado a su límite._

_Sin más tiempo que perder, sacó sus dedos del Moyashi y lo obligó a recostarse, observándolo fijamente por unos instantes. Tomó las piernas del menor y las colocó sobre sus hombros, teniendo así una mejor posición y vista de la entrada del peliblanco. El chico luchó unos instantes para intentar proteger su integridad física, pero Kanda no le dejó ganar y simplemente dirigió su miembro completamente erecto a la entrada del enano y lentamente comenzó a introducir la punta de éste. El otro se estremeció y buscó evitar el contacto, pero no se lo permitió, eso solamente lograba excitarlo más y siguió introduciendo su pene lentamente tratando de ser lo menos rudo posible con el peliblanco. Respiró profundamente y continuó introduciendo suavemente. Joder, era demasiado complicado, pues la estrechez y calidez le sentaban exquisitas a su desesperado miembro. Volvió a besarlo mientras continuaba tocando el pene del ojigris para aliviar un poco las molestias y distraerlo para introducirse en él de una buena vez, lo que ocasionó un fuerte tirón en su oscura cabellera y otra mordida, mucho más intensa que la anterior_

–_Maldita sea, Moyashi. Eres jodidamente estrecho –gruñó para evitar gemir desesperadamente. Eso definitivamente se sentía demasiado bien_

–_Vete a la chingada, BaKanda. Te juro que la próxima vez yo seré el que joda –habló entrecortadamente, limpiando constantemente las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas debido al dolor producido. Realete no entendía porque decían que eso era placentero_

–_Ni en mil años harás algo como eso, Mo-Moyashi… _

_Y completamente cegado por el placer y la lujuria, importándole un carajo si el otro ya se había acostumbrado a él, comenzó a embestirle lentamente, sin dejar de masturbar el miembro del otro. No podía negarlo, se sentía jodidamente bien y, sin querer, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, casi saliendo por completo para entrar e intentar llegar más lejos, olvidándose prácticamente del ser debajo suyo, quien todavía no encontraba del todo lo satisfactorio de ese dolor tan brutal, estaba seguro que mañana no podría levantarse Tras unas cuantas embestidas de ese tipo, con un ritmo mucho más exigente, sintió como Kanda alcanzaba un punto en su interior que le obligó a soltar un gran gemido y a arquear su espada, invitando al japonés a llegar más y más profundo. Y para su dicha el otro lo complació, tocando ahora con cada embestida ese punto en su interior que le hacía gemir por más._

_El único sonido que inundaba la habitación era el de sus cuerpos sudorosos chocando entre sí con cada embestida dada por el espadachín mientras los gemidos de ambos adornaban aquella peculiar melodía. Estando seguro que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, como pudo, el inglés besó a Kanda de una manera completamente desesperada y éste le correspondió acariciando su blanca cabellera. Ese gesto tan dulce por parte del otro lo hizo correrse, esparciendo su semilla en el vientre de ambos. El pelinegro, por su parte, al sentir la cavidad del menor estrechándolo de una manera tan jodidamente placentera tras la venida de su amante, fue llevado al límite también y unas cuantas embestidas después se corrió por fin, en aquel lugar tan cálido, dejando escapar entre gemidos el mote del albino para después quedarse completamente inmóvil mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Un tímido y fugaz beso de Allen lo hizo regresar a la realidad, posó una de sus manos en el rostro del otro y delineó cuidadosamente la cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro mientras admiraba tranquilamente esas facciones tan andróginas; removió los cabellos blanquecinos que le impedían contemplar por completo el rostro y tras unos instantes se decidió a salir de la cavidad del menor, apreciando como su semen comenzaba a salir una vez estuvo completamente fuera de ésta. Agotado, se levantó, alcanzó una especie de cobertor y se lo aventó al Moyashi, para tirarse a su lado y poder descansar después de tan espectacular tanda de sexo. Allen simplemente se acurrucó a su lado y el japonés le devolvió el gesto posando uno de sus brazos en forma de abrazo. Antes de ofrecerse a Morfeo, besó la frente del peliblanco quien solamente se acurrucó más en él, intentando esconder el sonrojo recién adquirido._

_Fin flashback. _

Masculló el mote del dueño de la camisa que sostenía en su mano cuando se corrió después de haberse tocado pensando en aquella primera vez. Inspiró una última vez aquel aroma y dejó la camisa en la cama; de los bolsillos de su ropa buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse. Una vez hecho, se acomodó los pantalones y devolvió la camisa al lugar de donde la obtuvo. Regresó a la cama una vez más y se sentó, mirando fijamente el objeto ubicado en el mueblecito. Chasqueó la lengua y lo tomó. Se había propuesto terminar de leer esas jodidas líneas y no iba a cambiar de parecer ahora. Comenzó a pasar las páginas y llegó a donde se había quedado. Quiso pasar unas páginas más, pero su curiosidad sobre lo que el Moyashi escribió para aquella noche no se lo permitió

_[…]_

_Casi ha pasado una semana desde "eso" y sigue doliendo, por lo menos ya puedo caminar normalmente, pero aun así es molesto. Juro que haré que Yû page por esto… Aunque no lo negaré, no fue tan malo como pensé. Definitivamente él fue amable, lo pude notar, obviamente muy a su manera, pero lo fue. Es increíble que sea lo primero que escribo después del tiempo en que no he escrito aquí. Supongo que era inevitable, quiera o no ese suceso fue importante para mí, digo, es la primera vez que dejo que alguien me posea o algo así, la verdad no sé cómo escribirlo sin que suene muy pervertido…_

–Moyashi idiota, por lo menos me alegra saber que hayas podido percibir eso en lo que soy tan malo para transmitir –se sentía bastante conforme con lo leído y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras imaginaba la cara sonrojada del mocoso al escribir aquellas líneas. Volvió a hojear la libreta saltándose algunas páginas y reanudó su lectura

_[…]_

_Últimamente las cosas en la Orden se han vuelto bastante problemáticas. Cada vez hay más personas traídas por Central y los exorcistas tenemos misiones por montones. No es que esto último me desagrade, todo lo contrario. No hay cosa que me haga más feliz que salvar las pobres almas de los akuma, además de estar con Yû, pero esto solo significa que el Conde está preparando el escenario para mostrar su acto final y quiere decir que Neah se acerca también, aunque no he sentido nada fuera de lo común con respecto a las memorias del Noé que habitan en mí. De cualquier manera, confío en que Kanda cumpla con la petición que le hice, eso me hace sentir estúpidamente seguro y tranquilo. Quizás excedí la confianza que tenemos el uno con el otro, pero no me importa. Se lo merece por ser tan bastardo, además siento que eso lo haría feliz. Es tonto pero estoy completamente seguro que se quedó con las ganas de rebanarme con Mugen aquella vez cuando llegué a la Orden, en nuestra misión en Mater y prácticamente en las demás misiones que nos ha tocado asistir juntos… _

_[…]_

_Qué bueno que Link tenía asuntos pendientes con Lvellie. Neah apareció y unos sujetos raros llamados Terceros también; además, hoy el bastardo de Kanda se encargó de destrozar mi corazón, por llamarlo de alguna manera._

_Comenzaré por los Terceros. Hace un par de días regresé de una misión en Londres que nos dio un nuevo exorcista, aunque es solo un niño… En fin, ver a una sola persona terminar con un nivel 4 es extraño y si a eso le sumamos que mi inocencia se activó por sí misma y también mi ojo maldito cuando choqué con esas personas es mucho más extraño. Hasta donde yo sé, y lo que me dijo Marie el otro día, las únicas maneras para destruir un akuma es por medio de una inocencia, la autodestrucción y el canibalismo (las últimas dos son terribles, así no se puede salvar el alma del pobre akuma…) Los Terceros, recuerdo que dijeron que fueron creados y son mitad akuma, entonces eso quiere decir que la forma en la que eliminan a los akuma es a través del canibalismo. Demonios. Esos chicos luces tan tranquilos después de lo que les hicieron, convertirlos en mitad akuma solo para tener nuevos soldados y preparanos para la guerra contra el Conde es demasiado… _

_Dejando ese tema tan triste de lado, está el despertar del Catorceavo. Simplemente no puedo creer que ya comenzó, que Crown Clown me dañara al tratar de eliminar al nivel 4 en Londres no puedo asimilarlo, eso solo indica que mi final está comenzando a acercarse y aunque sé que jamás se lo diré a alguien para evitar preocuparlos lo escribiré aquí. Tengo miedo por lo que viene. Si lo que dijo mi estúpido maestro es cierto, entonces las memorias del catorceavo ahora sí comenzarán a eliminarme y… No, eso no sucederá, Yû me prometió que cuando llegara el momento el terminaría con mi vida y como ya mencioné hace que me sienta tranquilo, pero por otra lado me duele. _

_Sé que es bastante tonto y masoquista, pero no quiero que esto con tengo con Kanda termine, y lo es más porque después de esta misión él está evitándome todo el tiempo y si permite que nos veamos solamente es para tener sexo y ya. Aquellos mínimos gestos o detalles insignificantes que me habían hecho pensar que le importaba simplemente se han esfumado, no puedo evitarlo soy un niñito estúpido con complejo de mártir. Me he convertido es su ramera personal y lo peor es que no me importa demasiado si puedo permanecer a su lado. Duele y duele mucho su actitud, pero todo es mi culpa por haber permitido hacer crecer la tonta ilusión de que le importaba, de que me quería a su manera, de que esto continuaría, no diré que para siempre, pero sí durante un buen rato. Maldición estoy comenzando a llorar y eso que todavía no llegó a la peor parte._

_Antes de escribir lo que pasó aclararé que se nos hizo costumbre después de una noche de sexo quedarnos hasta la mañana siguiente en la habitación de quien tocara, y siento que esto Kanda(creo que ya no podré llamarlo Yû) lo hacía por mí, menuda estupidez … En fin, hoy en la mañana después de una noche de sexo en mi habitación, la actitud que ha tenido Kanda conmigo me llegó de golpe y sin querer formulé una pregunta que no debí haber hecho para evitar comprobar todo lo que siempre sospeché poco antes de comenzar a escribir este diario_

–_Oye Kanda_

–_Che, ¿qué quieres Moyashi?_

–_Pues…_

–_Habla de una jodida vez que ya es hora de que me vaya_

–_S-sí, ¿crees que podremos permanecer así por siempre, Kanda? _

–_¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_

–_Yo… Bueno, quiero decir que si podremos prolongar esta relación por…_

–_Che, no sé si tu lento cerebro lo recuerda, pero te dije que no podría morir hasta encontrar a esa persona. Y cuando encuentre a esa persona me voy a largar de esta maldita Organización y te voy a dejar sin más, así que no tiene sentido que pienses en esas cosas tan estúpidas_

–_Claro, Kanda. Entiendo perfectamente. Disculpame por hacer esa pregunta tan tonta –Arrastré las palabras con dificultad, sintiendo como me destrozaba por dentro mientras esbocé aquella sonrisa falsa que siempre me sacaba de cualquier situación problemática_

–_Tsk, quita esa puta cara, me molesta –me respondió de una manera tan cruel y fría, pero no pude hacerle caso porque si lo hacía las lágrimas que ya escocían mis ojos comenzarían a recorrer mis mejillas. Tenía que esperar a que me dejara solo para poder terminar de romperme. Afortunadamente pronto se retiró de mi lado y se vistió para salir de la habitación sin más, antes de salir clavó su arrogante miranda en mí y por supuesto esa vez no pude mantener la mirada, instantes después escuché la puerta cerrarse y simplemente dejé a las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro y me hice un ovillo en la cama, abrazando fuertemente mis piernas._

_No después de mucho tiempo comencé a reír tímidamente hasta que mi voz se tornó en poderosas carcajadas mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo y hay que admitir que es gracioso lo que me pasó. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que ese maldito bastardo malhumorado estaría a mi lado? ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que yo era alguien importante en su vida? Era completamente visible que él jamás podría querer a alguien y mucho menos a alguien maldito, estúpido y mártir como yo, que a él lo único que le importa es encontrar a esa persona que lo ha mantenido con vida y que le ha orillado a permanecer en la Orden, que él lo único que busca es su propio beneficio y satisfacción sin importarle lo que le pase a los demás._

_Agradezco que tenga una misión en unos cuantos minutos para poder olvidarme de todo esto que ha ocurrido en el transcurso de tan solo una semana y media, a pesar de que mi acompañante será un Tercero._

–Moyashi, yo, no fue mi intención decirte eso, pero saber que los malditos bastardos de Central habían reanudado sus experimentos me fastidió. Jamás podré perdonarlos por lo que me hicieron y mucho menos por lo que le hicieron a Alma… Y ahora a ti –apretó sus puños con fuerza y soltó un golpe a la cama. Suspiró un par de veces para calmarse, debía hacerlo para continuar su lectura.

Desde que nació prácticamente odió la Orden. Fue forzado a sincronizarse con una Inocencia que utilizó en su vida pasada, fue acorralado hasta el punto donde tuvo que _matar_ al único amigo que tuvo por culpa de los recuerdos de su vida anterior, fue utilizado como un peón para destruir a los akuma y los Noah, se vio obligado a cumplir las asquerosas órdenes mandadas desde el Vaticano y saber que Alma estuvo vivo durante esos 9 años solo para volver a convertirse en una herramienta sencillamente coronó todo el desprecio y aberración sentida a esa institución. Volvió a posar su oscura mirada en lo que parecía ser el final de aquellas páginas y notó algo extraño. Éstas tenían rastros de sangre y se encontraban bastante arrugadas. Chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez y comenzó a leer

_Es hora de que nos despidamos, ésta será la última vez que escriba y al final no pude escribir todo lo que quise. En fin, debo de aprovechar toda la confusión y revuelo creado por mi desaparición, el ataque del apócrifo y la aparición de Tyki y Road para así cerrar este episodio de mi vida en la Orden y mi episodio con el exorcista más imbécil, bastardo, amargado, antisocial y demás que he conocido: Kanda Yû. Joder, mi inocencia me está matando, pero no es momento para quejarse por eso. Al menos sé que en esta habitación que Kanda y yo comenzamos a utilizar después de esa primera vez estaré tranquilo hasta que termine de escribir el último evento que me marcó mi relación con Kanda._

_El incidente de la Rama norteamericana… Eso solo me hace recordar que soy un idiota con complejos de mártir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actué de esa manera tan irresponsable y fuera de lógica? Sencillo (bueno, después de estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo pensado en el asunto, aprisionado, siendo tratado de lo peor pude encontrar la respuesta), solamente buscaba la felicidad de Kanda porque supe casi desde el momento en el que iniciamos aquella especie de relación que nunca podría hacerlo feliz. Además yo solo llegue a su vida como un extra. Él siempre tuvo a Alma Karma. Alma…Que destino tan cruel el que le tocó vivir a él /ella y a Kanda, solo espero que ambos hayan podido ser felices después de mandarlos a Mater. Necesité ver el horrible pasado de Kanda para comprender de una buena vez que jamás podría alcanzar a alguien como él y mucho menos entenderlo._

_Todo fue una ilusión, una cruel y hermosa ilusión. Pero ¿sabes? no me importa, yo fui feliz a su lado y como pago por esa felicidad decidí que por lo menos debía se la persona que provocara que el pudiera disfrutar su vida a lado de la persona que estuvo buscando durante todo este tiempo, no importando que fue él quien despertó al Catorceavo en su ataque de ira contra el pobre de Alma, el cual lo único que quería era terminar con el sufrimiento de Kanda. _

_Ya no puedo ver la Orden de la mima manera ahora, ésta puede llegar a ser muy cruel y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por todos os que han sufrido innecesariamente por ser apóstoles de Dios: Alma, Kanda, Lenalee, Marie, Suman, los Terceros; y por eso mismo he decidido que lo mejor es abandonarla, bueno, no es como que pudiera quedarme ¿o sí? Además los vínculos que me quedan con los miembros de la Orden son por los que me es menester irme, no quiero que Neah los mate además, Kanda ya no está. Lo siento por Lenalee… Ella siempre fue tan amable conmigo. Ah, no debió ir a buscarme y no debió tratar de detenerme cuando abrí la puerta del Arca, eso solo la lastimó a ella. _

_Y Kanda… su rostro mostrándome por fin una expresión tan sincera de agradecimiento fue suficiente para mí, para comprobar que ayudarlo fue lo mejor. Me alegro de haber abierto esa puerta para él, me alegro de haberlo dejado ir para que pudiera ser feliz, me alegro que por fin me haya llamado por mi nombre aunque fuera una despedida, me alegro de tener la Inocencia en mi brazo izquierdo, me alegro que Mana me haya maldecido y me permitiera ver el alma de los akuma en pena, me alegro de haber conocido a mi estúpido maestro, me alegro de haber llegado a la Orden, me alegro de haber hecho amigos, me alegro de haber conocido a Yû y enamorarme de él… Maldición, las lágrimas ya empezaron a salir…_

_Supongo que ya es hora de que me despida de todos los buenos y malos recuerdos que me dio la Orden para dejarlos atrás y continuar caminando, siendo un exorcista, amando a los akuma y a los humanos por igual para darle un sentido a la muerte de Mana. Ya encontraré una manera de derrotar al Conde y controlar las memorias del Catorceavo, así que me despido de ti, diario. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte aquí, con las personas donde todo comenzó y terminó, en este lugar tan especial donde voy a volver a empezar. _

_Demonios, duele y mucho todo esto, no estoy seguro de poder lograrlo, pero no me daré por vencido, se lo debo a todos aquellos que ya no están conmigo. Se lo debo a Kanda, estoy seguro que si me hubiera visto encerrado en el calabozo tan deprimido y sin querer comer me hubiera dado una paliza para hacerme entrar en razón y bueno, así fue solo que pude reaccionar ahora, aunque la paliza no me la dio Kanda sino ese apócrifo… _

_En fin, no debe importar nada, aunque me esté destrozando y desmoronando lentamente debo continuar caminando._

–Con un carajo, Moyashi –bufó las palabras sin algún sentimiento que describiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza –definitivamente tengo que encontrarte para darte la paliza de tu vida y después besarte como nadie en la vida lo ha hecho. Después de todo solo así vas a entrar en razón y entender de una vez por todas que jamás fuiste mi ramera personal ni nada parecido. También tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste por Alma. Tengo que estar a tu lado para matarte, te lo debo, por mí culpa tuviste que huir y además desperté al Noé, solo así cesará tu sufrimiento y solo así podre morir sin culpa alguna. Nada me haría más feliz que morir instantes después de tu muerte.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces se dio cuenta que una lágrima había osado recorrer su rostro, o sí, pasaría tiempo de calidad con Lenalee una vez cumplirá con su misión por semejante comportamiento tan antinatural, no, no era una misión, era un deseo. Su deseo de volver a tener a ese enano peliblanco entre sus manos y disculparse con él así como agradecerle por todo lo que hizo. Tomó el diario entre sus manos y se dirigió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo, debía encontrar una forma de llegar hasta el Moyashi y esa oportunidad surgió cuando caminaba por el pasillo y escuchó accidentalmente un comentario del jefe de la Sección científica, Reever

–_Johnny, espero que ese chico no se meta en demasiados problemas. Estoy prácticamente seguro que intentará buscar a Allen…_

Lo tenía, debía de ir con ese científico para llegar al Moyashi. Llegó a su habitación y cambió su ropa por el uniforme de exorcista. Chasqueó la lengua una vez estuvo listo, buscó con la mirada a Mugen y la cargó consigo, así como el diario del mocoso. Antes de salir tomó su gabardina y se dispuso a buscar al único ser en ese sitio en el que podía confiar y quien estaría dispuesto a ayudarle: Lenalee. Comenzó a pensar en los posibles lugares donde la china se podría encontrar y la encontró saliendo del comedor, con una charola llena de tazas de café. Se acercó a ella y le ayudó con su carga mientras le contaba su plan para encontrar al Moyashi ayudando a Johnny

–K-Kanda ¿estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? –la chica detuvo sus movimientos de manera abrupta cuando su acompañante terminó de hablar

–Che, por supuesto. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –cuestionó al sentirse un poco desesperado

–Yo… Espérame aquí, iré a la oficina de mi hermano por la información que me pides. Y gracias por ayudarme –agradeció la chica, tomando de nuevo las tazas de café para los miembros de la sección científica

–Che –fue lo único que artículo en señal de asentimiento ante las palabras de la china

Apreció a la muchacha desaparecer en el pasillo al dar la vuelta y entonces se quedó solo. Se recargo en la pared y cruzó los brazos, cerrando sus ojos ¿qué estaría haciendo el Moyashi en esos instantes? ¿El Noé ya habría consumido al ser que quería? ¿Dónde carajos se encontraría? Todas sus interrogantes se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos pasos a la distancia. Abrió los ojos y esperó a que Lenalee llegara. La peliverde se encontraba un poco agitada, pues había corrido desde la oficina de su hermano y lo único que ésta hizo fue entregarle una hoja de papel un poco arrugada

–Ten, aquí está lo que necesitas, Kanda, pero ¿por qué haces esto? –interrogó, ya con la respiración normal

–Hmp, digamos que se lo debo al Moyashi –fue lo único articulado por sus labios. LA china lo miró con ternura

–Por lo menos prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería o imprudencia –comentó en un suspiro, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos

–Che, ¿quién te crees que soy? –ante la respuesta, la mujer dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, conteniendo aún las lágrimas que peleaban por salir

–Cuídate mucho. Y es mejor que partas ya, ganaré todo el tiempo que pueda… –le ordenó con un hilo de voz y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir

–Gracias, Lenalee –Y abrazó a la china porque sería la única manera de compensar todo el tiempo de calidad que se había ganado por su comportamiento tan antinatural. Incluso le permitió llorar sobre su hombro. A los instantes la apartó con suavidad y emprendió su camino.

Salió del edificio que era la nueva sede de Black Order y se dirigió lo más pronto posible a la estación de trenes para salvar al científico de su destino y obligarlo a cooperar con él para encontrar a ese niñato peliblanco. Tenía una sola idea en la mente y nada ni nadie le impediría que la cumpliera. Su objetivo, no su deseo era ver al peliblanco una vez más

–Más vale que estés preparado, Moyashi. Cuando te encuentre habrás deseado llevarte tu libretita contigo –Y en un rápido movimiento desapareció entre la multitud de gente que paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.

* * *

Notas de la autora~

Antes que nada, si hay algún error me disculpo. Ya no me dio tiempo de darle una última revisada...

Bueno, queridos lectores les traigo el final de esta cosa rara. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que deseen decirme utilicen un review, no importa si son jitomatazos o crítica constructiva, todos sus comentarios los aprecio por igual.

Siento que tenía algo más que decirles, pero debo de terminar esto pronto porque no tarda en salir mi madre a cortarme el internet

Gracias a todos por leer

Nos leemos pronto

Abrazos virtuales~

Mabo-san~


End file.
